


R-Evolve

by stxmacheaches



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Altair's an Aussie cause I don't know how not to swear and I need to do it through someone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, And basically mass effect inspired, Angst, Basically space cowboys, F/F, F/M, Gen, Has anyone done a mass effect/assassins creed fanfic?, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Intergalactic assassins, Kissing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence, some things are canon, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxmacheaches/pseuds/stxmacheaches
Summary: It had been fifteen years since he'd been on Earth and things had changed.He was beginning to suspect that the Brotherhood isn't what it seems.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre, Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Yusuf Tazim, Desmond Miles/Lucy Stillman, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. A revolution is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, and enjoy -E

_They told us that our emotions made us weaker, more irrational, uncontrollable. But only for them. They want to control and use us. We didn't let them and now they hate us. They want to destroy us, to have our heads mounted on a wall. They think of us as nothing more than wild animals that cannot be tamed._

_We are that and everything more. They cannot control us._

_If we must die fighting for the freedom of others, then so be it._

_We will not be controlled._

_\- DM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new age. Quite literally. I'm excited about this one, I have so many ideas for it. Leave any criticism or comments or whatever. Enjoy -E


	2. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me. You'll see what this means soon enough.

_These people sacrificed themselves so I could live. I didn't want them to and I wish they hadn't. I don't know what I'm doing. Every thing would've been fine if they hadn't died. It's all my fault._

_They told me that I was going to bring peace, justice and liberty to the galaxy but I'm not so sure about that. I can't lead these people, I don't know how. He told me that I was a good person, that I was incredibly empathetic and that was something that not many people had. I wish I believed him. I wish he was alive. I need him._

_-DM_


	3. Two's better than one, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but so is my ex's dick. We've finally made progress. Have fun. I'm gonna sleep. -E

Jacob had seen this coming, if he was to be perfectly honest. He had known that they'd been the best rookies the Legion has had in years and anyone would be a fool to not see that. He'd figured that as soon as they’d graduated from the academy that they’d be placed in a squad and sent on a mission straight away. And he was right. They had their first meeting with their new commander in forty minutes.

“What do you think they’ll be like?” Evie had been pacing the waiting room back and forth for at least ten minutes now. Jacob swore she could wear a line into the metal ground if she kept going. He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head and mischievous grin etched across his face.

“Who knows? Maybe they’ll be a real ass and we’ll end up hating them until they kick us out for being brats.” Evie glared at him and he just snickered. Connor was sat on the floor, crossed legged, in the far corner of the room. He didn’t talk much but that was fine with the rest of then. They’d all practically grown up together, being in the same academy program and all. Except Élise. She had originally been trained as a comms operator but she hated that and managed to prove herself worthy of being a field agent by kicking the instructors ass in front of the whole class.

“Do you think they’ll be an alien?” Arno spoke up, quite literally hanging upside down from one of the support beams across the low ceiling. “I heard we have two commanders so maybe one's an alien. I hope so. Alien's are pretty cool.”

Connor watched, unamused, as Arno starting doing sit ups on the beam. Élise just practiced throwing knives against wall mere inches behind Evie as she walked passed. They were quiet again, sitting in a comfortable silence, for a few more minutes until the door slid open. Ezio stood there in his armour with his helmet tucked under on arm.

“Morning, kiddies. Guess who’s your lieutenant” They all made fake groans of annoyance and disgust before laughing. The laughter was short lived until two men, probably in their late twenties, came into the room behind Ezio. They all jumped up (or down, in Arno's case) and stood in a straight line, shoulders back and chins high with their hands up in a salute.

The two men both had fairly dark skin, though one was more pale than the other. The darker man had pointed ears and almost pitch black eyes that just were not human. Arno leaned on slightly to him and whispered.

“Told you.” The lighter skinned man looked directly at Arno, gold eyes narrowing at him.

“You. What’s your name?” Arno snorted and bowed in a snarky way.

“Arno Dorian, at your service.” The commander smiled strangely and nodded before turning the rest of them.

“Before we go any further. Arrogance will not get you anywhere in life. If you are an arrogant piece of shit then I can tell you right now that many people you call friends will probably grow to hate you and you’ll be all alone.” Everyone was silent, shocked at the bluntness of his words. “And I speak from experience. It’s not fun.”

They all shifted on their feet awkwardly. It felt as if they had just been told off by their parents for stealing a cookie or something. Or maybe that was just Jacob. He had been a pretty sneaky kid.

“Anyways,” The darker man said as he stepped forward. “I’m Malik Al-Sayf. This is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. We’re your commanders, obviously.” He didn’t seem too jolly to be working with Altaïr.

Connor raised his hand slowly, waiting for permission to speak. Altaïr gave him a simple nod.

“Don’t most squads usually have one commander? Sir.” He added the last bit quite hastily.

“Well, we’re a special squad. We’re going to be dealing with much more pressing issues than most squads do, therefore you'll have two commanders.” Altaïr said.

“Also, he’s an incompetent ass who can’t do anything by himself.” Malik said, hands behind his back and looking absolutely innocent when Altaïr glared at him.

“This'll be fun for us all, aye?” Altaïr said as he rolled his eyes.

-

Their ship was relatively small but she was fast, definitely made for more stealthily and speedy missions. Jacob wasn’t complaining, he liked going fast. He figured that they’d be going fast quite a lot going off of his first impression with the pilots. One of them turned out to be Malik's younger brother. Usually the Legion wouldn’t put siblings together in the same crew but he guessed their crew was just special. He and Evie were together but they both knew that they wouldn’t have joined without each other. It was ride or die with the two of them.

The sleeping quarters for the field team was separate from the ships crew and was much smaller. It was a single walk way with eight bunks lined up in the wall along either side. They had a common area right outside the door though, where all their main lockers were. They had drawers underneath their bunks and shelves between each pair but not much was put in those. Jacob had taken the bunk above Arno and across from Evie. It made him feel better knowing that he’d always have his sister right there across from him. Made him feel less alone whenever he stared out the window into the abyss that was space for too long.

Outer space was fucking cool, but sometimes it began to make him feel lonely and miss being a child, sitting on the wet grass of a hill back on Earth, staring up into the night sky. Ever since he had seen the first poster of the Legion fighters, he had wanted to join up and go and protect the galaxy. Naturally, Evie had shared his ambitions too. They had trained together all through high school and as soon as they graduated, they applied to the academy and got accepted almost immediately.

Jacob could still remember the look of absolute joy and determination on his and Evie's face when they both checked how they looked in their academy uniform for the first time. Staring into the mirror of their childhood home, they had known that they’d try their damn hardest to protect and serve the galaxy. And now, they were. They were zooming through space, on their way to do their first mission.

It was a simple mission. Easy for a newly formed squad who had never worked together before. It was purely just gathering information on petty criminals around a small solar system, capturing them and bringing them to the police. Easy and boring but Jacob could see the importance behind it. They needed to get used to working as a team first before they were given the big missions. But for now, they were stuck with dealing with petty thievery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking comment you imbeciles. 
> 
> Please?


	4. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I'm depressed and have an artist block. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

It always felt like it was the middle of night out in space. Altaïr could never really look out the window of his bunk and except a sun to greet him. He wasn’t complaining too much, he didn’t like bright and sunny days. He preferred the dark, it hid him well. But there was just something about staring into the endless void of stars and planets. It made him feel small and insecure. He didn’t know who he truly was when he looked out at the stars. The stars were intimidating, they showed him the truth and he didn’t want to accept it just yet. 

  
He was all alone. Lost in a time where far too many people needed something from him and few people needed him. The pain had lessened since he was assigned the co-commander of this new squad. The kids were nice to be around. They weren’t loud or annoying, though they were still young and naive. Connor was the quietest one. Altaïr liked him. 

  
He didn’t know how he felt about Malik. They kind of worked well together when it came to being soldiers but other than that, it felt like the other man didn’t care about him. Altaïr didn’t dwell on it too much. He was used to people not liking him for a multitude of reasons. 

  
He sighed inwardly and pressed the button that open and closed the blind on the window. He slid off his bunk and pulled his boots back on. He had things he had to do and moping around wasn’t one of them. Maze was the first to greet him when he entered the common room.

  
“Sir.” He nodded to her in greeting, moving to the left where the cafeteria was held. His whole squad was already there, sat around one end of the dinning table, casually chatting. Evie sat up straight once she noticed him, signalling his authority. He didn’t care about them saluting and all that shit. They was no need for formalities while they were on their ship. No Legion mentors to kick their ass.

  
“Commander. Where are headed? Does it have something to do with our next mission?” She tried to play goody goody with him though he couldn’t guess why. They’d been a squad for a nearly a year now, surely she could understand how laid back he and Malik were. Maybe she just liked being formal. He wouldn’t judge her.

  
“That’s why in here.” He braced his hands against the table, looking around at them all with the stern expression that he always used whenever it was an important or boring mission. They look wary, others (Jacob) looking fed up with the theatrics. Altair’s expression changed to a near smile and relaxed his composure.

  
“We’re going to Earth.” It was pretty silent as they tried to keep their keep professional manner but Altair could feel their excitement. Especially in their smiles.

  
“I get to see my dad again?” Altair nodded. They would all get to see their families. Though it wouldn’t be for long.

  
“We do have an objective though, so there’s no dawdling about, alright? We may be going back home but that doesn’t mean we’re not on duty. This is an important mission but I’ll tell you more about it when we get closer. For now, you have time off.” The cheered again, but less excited. They truly did like going on missions and working. 

  
Connor turned to Malik, who was leaning up against one of the kitchen benches, watching the whole exchange.

  
“Have you ever been to Earth, sir?” He asked.  
“No, I haven’t. But I heard it’s similar to Rhea. I’m looking forward to seeing it.” Altaïr wasn’t.

  
-

  
They landed in Paris, where the Legion's main Earth headquarters were located. It was like a huge city, bright and sterile with plants and trees placed around for the added natural beauty. It was a beautiful and peaceful place (except for the fact that the inhabitants were all killer's in some way). Most ex-Legion soldiers lived there, no matter where they come from. They were mainly European though. There were headquarters placed in every continent but the one in Paris was the main base of operations. 

  
They had docked the ship and let the kid's run off to find their families. In the mean time, Altaïr and Malik went to report to their authorities. It was a quiet walk and Altaïr couldn’t tell if it was awkward or not. They'd been working together for a while now but Altaïr just couldn’t gather the confidence to talk to him. It wasn’t that he was scared, well, maybe a little. He just wasn’t good at social interaction and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of someone he had to work with for God's know how long. 

  
The Rhean was looking around the place as they walked down the stairs from the mentor's offices. He had titled his head to the side slightly, looking almost impressed. 

  
“It’s amazing what you humans have been able to do in such a short time. Other species might mock you all for being so behind us in terms of technology but you've been alive for a far less time than we have. You’ve developed quickly. It’s impressive.” Altaïr couldn’t help but stare at his teeth. They were like human's, only more pointed and his canines were much larger. Usually Rhean's weren’t very intimating but Malik looked like he could kill you in his sleep. And he most likely could.

  
“Thanks, I guess?” He only noticed he was still staring when Malik turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He turned away and looked straight ahead at the glass doors in front of them. The was a guard on either side of the door, holding guns against their chests. Altaïr noticed their hands tighten on the grip as they came closer. They were looking warily at Malik from under their helmets visors and he rolled his eyes. They both ignored them when one of the guards opened their mouth and walked through the door.

  
“Maybe I was wrong.” Malik muttered, noticing the few glares and uneasy glances the two of them got as they walked on. 

  
“We may be advanced in technology, but we are still so far behind in society.” Altaïr said. Malik scoffed. Altaïr's attention turned to the glowing sign that pointed in the direction of the hospital and he hesitated. He didn’t know whether he should go or not. Maybe it would be for the best if he didn’t. But then again...

  
Altair was already rushing down the path towards the hospital, leaving Malik behind confused and probably annoyed. 


	5. I am a machine

_The selfish part of me wants them to come back. I want them to come back and save the galaxy. I can’t do it. I’m weak compared to them. They were the strongest people I know and even they were killed. Am I supposed to save the fucking galaxy if even they failed?_

_I can’t let their efforts go in vain though and I know that I’m not doing this alone. Shaun says that this is what must be done. I’m glad I have him by my side. Unlike everyone else, he’s not sugarcoating this shit for me. He knows what the outcome of all this will be and he knows that I have accepted that._

_I’m not afraid to die. I’m afraid that maybe I’m not the one, that I won’t be able to save everyone, that everything we’ve accomplished so far has been for nothing. I’m afraid I’m going to fail. I’m afraid that every living thing in this galaxy will fucking suffer and there’s nothing I can do about it because I’ll be dead._

_I wish they were here. I wish they could help me through this._

_\- DM_


	6. He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm dying

Somehow the nurses still recognised Altaïr, even after the long fifteen years of him being in space. He didn’t even need to say why he was in the hospital, they just nodded and reminded him of what room. Altaïr didn’t care that Malik had followed, in fact, he was kind of glad that he had. It had been years without an update and he was afraid of what he’d find. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it if he was alone.

The hall was near empty, only nurses and the occasional patient wandering around. His breath was too loud and eyes began to strain from staring at the door so harshly. He swallowed thickly and opened the door, emotion welling up in his chest. She laid there, looking sophisticated and elegant despite her condition. Her light skin seemed to glow from the sunlight beaming through the hospital window. As he stepped closer, she smiled up at him. The same golden eyes he sees every time he looks in a mirror staring right at him.

“Altaïr?” Her voice was hoarse but still filled with life. He pulled out the seat beside her bed and sat down, taking her fragile hand in his own. He was so relieved that she was still here, he had to force away the urge to flop down by her side and cry. He had seen so much in the past fifteen years and seeing her now, it made him like a small child again, innocent and carefree.

“Yeah, mum. I’m back.” She shifted to caress his cheek with her free hand, studying his face.

“You’ve grown so much. You’ve got so many scars now.” She chuckled, tracing the scar across his mouth with her thumb. “I remember the days when I would travel with my team through the galaxy, defending and protecting the innocents.” A sad look flashed over in her eyes and she looked down at herself. “Back when I wasn’t old and broken.”

“You’re not broken, mum.” She chuckled again and tapped her right leg, a metallic clang ringing through the room.

“Well, this thing sure almost is.” She looked back up at him, her smile reaching her ears. “How about we go for a walk, ay? I should get my old bones moving for once.”

-

The garden at the hospital was beautiful, a recreation of the forests that used to be spread all across Earth with holograms of long extinct animals running about. They were alone, walking at a slow, content pace with his mother holding onto his arm. They spoke about how Altaïr’s life in the Legion had been in the past fifteen years and he told her all about his new team and how he was the commander. After an hour, they fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Altaïr, there is... Something I must tell you.” She cut him off before he could speak, pulling him closer as she lowered her voice. “But we cannot speak here.” Tilted her head to the slightly, he noticed two people dressed in black, hiding amongst the trees. He said nothing and stood up straight again, appearing relaxed and unaware.

“I think it’s time you go back to your room, mother.” He lead her out of the gardens and through the bottom floor of the hospital until she pulled him into a bathroom. He frowned, assuming that these were the only places that weren’t under surveillance all the time.

“Altaïr.” She took a breath, looking down at the ground. She sighed heavily and come forward, cradling his face in her fragile yet rough hands. When she spoke again, her voice was barely above a whisper. “Your father didn’t die on that mission to Ceres. He was assassinated.”

“What?” He was shocked. “Why would the Legion order a kill on one of their own? I-it doesn’t make sense. Mum, are you sure you’re okay?”

She scowled and turned her face away, shaking her head. If it was true, then it must be difficult for her to think of, let alone speak of.

“Mum?” He asked gently.

“The Legion is not what you think it is.” Her voice was a hiss, dripping with hate and venom. “It is filled with leeches and traitorous bastards. They are planning something, they have for a long while now. I don’t know what it is but your father did, that’s why they killed him. You _must_ find out what their plans are and end them. _Please_. I know what you are capable of. Usually a mother would force their only child to not join a rebellion against a dangerous enemy, but we were born into this, I know what kind of life we live. I am sorry that you must be the one but this is the only way.”

-

Altaïr hadn’t known what to say. None of it had really processed yet, he had just nodded and promised his mother that he end whatever they were planning and left. He had met Malik again outside the hospital and he couldn’t even muster up the mind to feel bad that he’d left him alone for over an hour with no explanation. He didn’t ask for one either, he just stayed silent and walked alongside him.

Looking around, Altaïr was finally becoming aware of the truth. There were cameras and security everywhere, no doubt recording everything that was said and done. And they were literally everywhere. In every corner he looked, there was a fucking camera or some kind of security drone. Maybe he was being paranoid from this newfound information, but he was sure that they were watching him now.

He could feel Malik’s concerned gaze on him and he really had to bite his tongue to not shout out that they were constantly being watched and surveyed by those that they thought they could trust. They were watching and listening. He would be dead before a matter of seconds. Grabbing Malik’s wrist, he pulled him in the direction of the club.

Once they were inside, Altaïr could barely see Malik clearly through the flashing lights. He pulled them to a secluded corner where he was sure there were no cameras near by.

“What’s wrong?” They had to raise their voices a bit over the music but that’s exactly why Altaïr chose here. It was loud and with the lights, it would be hard to see what they were saying.

“The Legion isn’t what we think it is. They’re controlling us, using us. They have a plan but I don’t know what it is. My father knew and they found out and killed him, told us that he was KIA on Ceres. They need to be stopped and I _need_ your help.” Malik just looked at him for a bit, searching his face for anything that would indicate that he was joking. Nothing.

“So, you’re saying that the Legion has something horrible planned and you have no idea what it is?” Altaïr nodded, knowing fully how pathetic and stupid it sounded. “And you want me to help you?” He nodded again. “Count me in.”

-

“Fuck you, Evie.” Jacob threw his jacket down on his bunk, hot white anger burning through his veins.

“You’re being a child, Jacob!” He spun around to glare at her, she glared right back at him and that only pissed him off more. How can she see nothing wrong with this?

“Am I? Am I really being a fucking child because I don’t want to see my father? The man who fucking hates me because I failed all my classes while you excelled. Well, I’m still here, in the best team in the fucking galaxy, am I not? How is that not good enough for him?! I have worked my fucking ass off, day in and day out to make him proud of me. I’ve given up, Evie. I’ve fucking given up! I’m not going to spend my whole life trying to please him! You can, but I will not! I refuse to.” He sat down on his bunk, forcefully ripping his boots off and then his gloves.

“He just wants what’s best for you.”

Shoving his hands in her face, he watched as that same old look of ignorance came across her face. “ _What’s best for me_?! You mean smacking me across the knuckles with a metal ruler because I can’t spell some stupid fucking words is what’s best for me?! Fuck you, Evie. You’re supposed to be the smarter twin, not the fucking stupid one.” Her face went red and she looked as if she was about to explode. A few moments of heavy breathing passed until she finally stormed out of their quarters. She was probably going to the gym down at the bottom of the ship but he didn’t fucking care. She could do whatever she wanted now and he wouldn’t care.

He laid down on his bunk, running his hands down his face, tugging on the roots of his hair harshly.

“So much for being together through it all, huh?”


End file.
